Conmigo
by Zarite
Summary: /One-shot/―Este no es tu sitio ―murmuro Tsuna. Miura abrió los ojos sorprendida. ―tu perteneces al pasado, con nosotros. ―sonrió un poco cuando Haru asintió complacida. ―Conmigo.


_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**C**onmigo.

* * *

Tsuna miro con ojos intensos a Yamamoto Takeshi, el cual ahora mismo luchaba con su espada. Era alto y más fuerte. Desvió la mirada a Lambo e I-Pin.

―¡V―Vongola! ―jadeo el mafioso de cabellos negros y ondulados. ―¡Gokudera!

Sus ojos se suavizaron ligeramente cuando los vio bien, magullados pero vivos, soltó una sonrisa.

―Lambo…

―Se los dije, ¿No? ―una voz suave salió del espeso humo, los ojos de Tsuna se alteraron, buscando al intruso, pero de nuevo hablo la voz, era calmada y parecía ligeramente conocida en su subconsciente. ―Que Tsuna-san vendría a salvarnos.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando la figura se materializo. De cuerpo delgado y curvas, con el cabello corto y los ojos más rasgados que hace años atrás. Con una sonrisa bonita y los ojos suaves le miro.

―Ah. Parece que crecí de repente. ―susurro con una sonrisa. Tsuna mordió su labio.

_Seguía siendo la misma_. Pero más femenina.

― ¿Haru? ―pregunto entrecortado. La mujer giro un poco más para centrar su mirada en Tsunayoshi.

Con otra sonrisa se acercó y puso una mano en su hombro. Apretó ligeramente los labios indecisa y dolida, mas segundos después de su boca voluptuosa salió de nuevo una sonrisa torcida.

―Tsuna-san. ―susurro. Se agacho para poner su frente con el niño, sus mejillas se colorearon sutilmente.

― ¿Qu―?

Una explosión repentina llamo su atención. Tsunayoshi se apartó ruborizado y miró a Yamamoto que aun luchaba pero parecía en apuros. Titubeo segundos antes de mirar con firmeza, dio un paso cuando la mano delicada apretó su brazo.

―¿Haru?

La mujer se relamió los labios antes de soltar con suavidad su mano. Sonrió no sin antes tragar algo de saliva.

―No… no vuelvas a irte Tsuna-san. ―susurro en un hilo de voz.

La boca de Tsuna se abrió con sorpresa, iba a decir algo cuando de nuevo la explosión llamo su atención, pero esta vez no era Yamamoto, era Haru.

Ante sus ojos la Haru del futuro desapareció en un denso humo, para ser reemplazado por su yo del pasado.

― ¿Tsuna-san?

También desaparecieron I-Pin, Lambo y Yamamoto para aparecer sus yos del pasado. Abrió la boca más sorprendido.

― ¿Chicos?

…

No entendía. ¿Cómo podían desaparecer sus amigos _adultos_? ¿Por qué aparecieron Haru, I-Pin, Lambo y Kyoko-chan?

Ellos no podían estar en esa época, era difícil hasta para él.

Escondió su cara entre la almohada, froto sus ojos que querían llorar.

Dios, Buda… cualquiera de los dos… no dejéis que les pase algo malo, pidió llorando.

…

Entrenarse, ser más fuerte, ir al pasado. Todo parecía fácil si solo eran palabras, pero otra cosa eran los hechos. No podía ir al pasado si no se hacía fuerte, no podía.

…

Escucho la voz de Bianchi detrás de su espalda.

― ¿Has visto a Haru? ―pregunto. Tsuna giro para verla mejor.

― ¿No?

La cara de la mujer palideció antes de asentir.

―Ya veo.

― ¿Pasa algo Bianchi?

El Escorpión Venenoso negó rotundamente, se giró y se marchó.

…

No lo entendía con claridad, cuando alguien está en peligro es común intentar salvarse, intentar hacer menos movimientos para no alertar a sus enemigos, pero ahí estaba ella. Alzando un palo contra las avispas, apretando los dientes y gritando que quería ir a casa y que no dejaría que unas estúpidas avispas se lo impidieran.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando las avispas mostraron su filosa púa. Haru chillo y escondió el rostro entre sus manos.

―¡Huye I-Pin―chan! ―grito aterrada. Bianchi alzo la mano para tirar su comida venenosa, un humo violeta lleno de veneno lleno el ambiente.

Tsuna miro todo fijamente, sin mover un musculo.

Una parte de él no entendía, no entendía como Haru podía estar en peligro pero aun queriendo ayudar, salvar a otros que no sea ella.

Cuando sus ojos buscaron las figuras femeninas vio con turbación que nadie había ahí, ni las avispas. Su llama se encendió con más fuerza y salió disparado, buscándola.

…

Miura Haru chillo cuando Bianchi cayó al suelo por culpa de las avispas, enterró sus dedos en la carne de sus manos y sus ojos lagrimearon. Busco con la mirada ayuda, pidió internamente que todo fuera un sueño, pero no. Moriría tal vez.

― ¡Tsuna-san, ayúdame! ―grito con todas sus fuerzas.

― ¡Espera! ―sus ojos buscaron la voz familiar, abrió la boca sorprendida mirando a la figura que se cernía en lo alto. Brillaba con intensidad, sus ojos anaranjados y su ceño fruncido.

Relajando su cuerpo cayó sobre sus propias piernas, toco el suelo con sus manos.

Había venido.

…

― ¡No puedes irte así de la base! ―grito Tsunayoshi cargando el cuerpo de I-Pin, Miura asintió frunciendo los labios ligeramente.

― ¡P-Pero…! ―se quejó para segundos después callar por la intensa mirada de reproche de Tsunayoshi. Miro el cuerpo de I-Pin y sonrió. Por lo menos ella estaba a salvo, aunque ella tenía tanto miedo como nunca en su vida. Corrió a lado de Tsuna y lo abrazo por la espalda, aplastando ligeramente en el proceso el cuerpo pequeño de I-Pin. ―¡Gracias!

Tsunayoshi Sawada hizo un mohín y asintió.

…

―No entiendo… ―susurro Haru. Tsuna miro a la joven, estaba sentada en el suelo de su habitación, mirando fijamente el papel entre sus manos. Vio el temblor de sus hombros y temió que se echara a llorar frente a él. ―… Todo es raro. ―vio como sus cabellos cubrían más sus facciones de su rostro.

―Haru…

―Papá no está. Mamá tampoco… ―continuo con un hilo de voz. ―esta carta que dejaron hace tiempo para la Haru de esta época es fría… no parecen mis padres. Mi habitación, mis peluches, incluso mi cama no es la misma…

Tsunayoshi se acercó lentamente.

―Me he dado cuenta de que este no es mi sitio… ―calló brevemente antes de negar suavemente y reír con voz ronca. ―_Esta_ Haru de esta época es extraña. No parece ser yo.

Es suficiente, pensó Tsuna.

Le puso una mano en el hombro, la joven giro para encararlo mostrando sus ojos nublados por lágrimas.

―Esta Haru no soy yo.

―Este no es tu sitio ―murmuro Tsuna. Miura abrió los ojos sorprendida. ―tu perteneces al pasado, con nosotros. ―sonrió un poco cuando Haru asintió complacida. ―_Conmigo_.

―¡Cierto, _desu_! ―se levantó dejando la carta en la pequeña mesa, alzo los brazos y soltó una risa. ―¡Yo no pertenezco a esta época!

Tsuna sonrió ligeramente.

―Yo tengo que estar con Tsuna-san siempre.

―¡EH!

…

Haru soltó una risa alegre mientras se balanceaba adelante y atrás, Tsunayoshi rio entre dientes mientras envolvía con suavidad su vientre ligeramente abultada. Le dio un beso detrás de la oreja y ella gimió con alegría.

―Te harás daño―advirtió con voz casi preocupada. Haru negó rotundamente y giro para estar entre los brazos de Tsunayoshi, le dio un ligero beso en los labios y apoyo su cabeza en su cuello.

―Haru se cuidara bien. ―prometió. Sawada asintió sonriendo. Le acaricio los mechones de su pelo mientras miraba sus ojos. Esbozo una sonrisa cómplice con la mujer. ― ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? ―pregunto arqueando una ceja.

Tsunayoshi se ruborizo ligeramente antes de asentir.

―¡Bien! ―grito alegre, envolvió sus manos en su cuello y susurro contra su oído. ―Vamos a comer pasteles, hoy es el día de Haru y pasteles.

―¿Eh?


End file.
